duda_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Relax Alex 2
'RELAX ALEX 2' Alex: wakes up and yawns Alex: Last night was crazy lel Alex: looks at Hatsune Miku pic and kisses it alex wants downstairs to get ready for another big day Alex: I messed up tonight I lost another fight I still mess up but I'll just start again I keep falling down I keep on hitting the ground I always get up now to see what's next Birds don't just fly They fall down and get up Nobody learns without getting it won I won’t give up, no I won’t give in Till I reach the end And then I’ll start again Though I’m on the lead I wanna try everything I wanna try even though I could fail I won’t give up, no I won’t give in Till I reach the end And then I’ll start again No I won't leave I wanna try everything I wanna try even though I could fail Alex: I wonder if Sophia would like me in this shirt. Alex: She'd probably slap me for wearing my Hatsune Miku shirt. Alex: I kinda wish she was a trap js Alex: I should prob get ready for school a few minutes later Alex: I'm ready for school! Kanra Duda: Alex, come downstairs little man you're gonna be late for school Laser Duda:Yeah hurry it up boy! '' '' alex runs downstairs as fast as he can Alex: Will Sophia ever love me? '' '' alex then texts sophia a picture of his newest drawing Alex: I'm going to be the best artist ever one day! '' '' alex starts packing him backpack Bela: kicks door open Hey Alex, hurry up asshole the bus is almost here! Alex: So nice... '' '' alex wets his pants a little Bela: Whoa. '' '' alex and sophia walk out to the bus The Dudas: They grow up so fast '' '' Bela kicks the door shut then punches Alex in the face Bela: The bus is here. Alex: Her voice tho. Sophia: Fuckin creep the bus arrives at the school Alex: Well, time to start my big day! '' '' Bela trips Alex Alex (thinking to himself): I think she likes me. Alex: (runs up to Bela) If I get buffer would you prob date me? Bela: lol no Alex: That's ok, I like being skinny. Bela: o '' '' Bela and Alex walk into the school Shrek: I am here to announce that I'll be teaching you suckers every class! Alex: lel Random girl: Alex you're so cute will you go out with me? Alex: Oh... Alex: Dab-cidueye. Random girl: Don't. Alex: ok.. '' '' alex turns his head toward Sophia who was playing with her boobs Alex: O.O alex starts to nut in his pants Alex: Oh boy not again! '' '' Random girl discretely walks away Shrek: ZOINKS Bela: I smell nut xD Alex: Not me js Shrek: So, does anyone have any questions? '' '' Alex raises his hand Shrek: Yes? Alex: What if Sophia gave me a kiss and said I look adorable? Sophia: What? '' '' class laughs Shrek: That's the fifth time you've asked that! Entire class: Classic Alex! '' '' they start chanting '' '' Alex tries to walk away Alex: Am I a meme now? Bela: No dumbass XD Alex: Well you're not really a meme either js Shrek: Now shut up fuckers class starts now. Alex: lel Shrek: Alex... Did I just say SHUT! UP! FUCKERS! Alex: idk Shrek: DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, COME TO MY DESK RIGHT NOW YA STANKER! '' '' Alex slowly walks to Shrek's desk Alex: I'm sorry shrek Shrek: FUUUUUUCK YOOOOU '' '' Shrek takes out a spoon Alex: Are you gonna paddle me? Shrek: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA DO??!?! '' '' Shrek shoves spoon up Alex's booty Alex: This feels peaceful... Shrek: NOW SIT YA FUCK! Alex: o '' '' Alex sits back in his seat Alex: This is so relaxing '' '' Alex starts thinking about traps Alex: O-O Sophia: **''licks Alex's ears**'' People will notice if you try to hide it... '' '' Alex wakes up Alex: Hey Sophia, I was kinda daydreaming of you sorta. Sophia: ? Bela: inhales BOI! Alex: L (What is this hot fucking rp?) Shrek: STOP TALKING YEW FUCKERS (Best rp of all time) '' '' bell rings Shrek: Well fuck, it's time for lunch. '' '' class rushes out of room Shrek grabs Alex last second and runs off Alex: O_O Shrek: DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DISRESPECT BE IN FRONT OF ME CLASS?! Alex: I'm sorry Shrek: FUCK YOU YA BLOODY CUNT!!! Shrek: SORRY'S WON'T CUT IT! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR YOUR SHIT! https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/324026048012353547/328731586977595392/shrekt.jpg Alex: lel '' '' Shrek places Alex on top of a tall tree Shrek: DON'T LOOK DOWN LITTLE MAN! Alex: o atleast it's peaceful kinda '' '' Alex falls off the tree and faints Alex: W-What is this? https://68.media.tumblr.com/e5e079ccf461b08fb80fb7e6689f97a0/tumblr_ommofmjdsm1uhmg5yo5_1280.jpg https://68.media.tumblr.com/e5e079ccf461b08fb80fb7e6689f97a0/tumblr_ommofmjdsm1uhmg5yo5_1280.jpg Alex wakes up Alex: Not again... Alex: Am I in heaven? Trap Link: Hey bb Alex: C-Can you hold me? Trap Link: Gay lolol Alex: Pweeze Trap Link: Fine '' '' alex and trap link begin to snuggle while tingle plays the ocerina Bela: Wake up dummy xD Bela: You missed the whole day of school, what happened? Alex: L-link? Bela: No dumbass Alex: o Alex: Will you ever date me Bela? Bela: Maybe ;3 Alex: J '' '' our little man runs to the school bus, his big day is almost over! Caillou tackles Alex (fuckin caillou smh) '' '' Alex gets up and realizes he just tripped Alex: Am I seeing things? Caillou: rawr :3 '' '' nuzzles alex Alex: o Alex: O-O '' '' alex begins walking toward the bus but just before he could get inside it went without him Caillou: I guess you're stuck with mwe now >:-3 Alex: Please leave me alone. '' '' Bela and Sophia come out of nowhere and start making out with Caillou Caillou: Well, looks like we'll have to hang out later, see ya little man! Alex: aw '' '' Bela flips off Alex before they leave Alex: oh well maybe next time I guess